Fairenn Henderson
Fairenn Henderson A young and insightful priestess of Stromgarde, ambitious and eager to help anyone in trouble. With the holy light as her guide, she has managed to take rise and use the light to heal her friends and smite her foes. She is overly zealous and curious to see the world. Life Story Growing up on a small farm in Arathi, Fairenn knew she was destined to be more than just a farmers daughter. At the fifteen she packed her things and headed to Stormwind to aid in whatever battle would happen next amongst the coming of the Orcs. With a quick notice, she had begun her training and studying. By the time of the Third War she was already getting field study in. Among one of the first in many of her battles, Fairenn saw potential in this choice. Spending some time in Southshore she began to get accustomed to the way society worked. There she set sail to Kalimdor to study the culture of the Kaldorei. Not long after her leave she returned to Stormwind to pursue her studies once more. Her curiosity got the better of her when she returned back home. Landing a small home in the eastern part of Elwynn Forest, she began to work at the Abbey in Elwynn Forest. Studying under a priest who she had come to know in her studies. A familiar face that she hardly recognized when seeing him again. History Fairenn had been born to a farmer in the western part of Arathi, her father Alexander Henderson was a livestock farmer and her mother had been an innkeeper at a nearby tavern. Her eldest brother had joined ranks in Stromic military, a fine soldier. Proud of her eldest brother she continued to look up to him. Years later her mother had fallen sick after giving birth to her youngest sibling Carren, they both perished. Disheartened by seeing her mother sick and frail, Fairenn swore to herself she would help as many people as she could. As she grew of age to leave, she left to Stormwind. With only a horse, tent, three weeks of food and water, and her will to get there. A few years had passed and she was ready to leave. She returned home to find that the farm had been in ruin, her father had abandoned it. She moved to Southshore where she befriended a man named Calv Jerginson. Spending nearly every waking moment with him she agreed to aid him on a voyage to Kalimdor, where she participated in an extensive study of the Kaldorei culture. Returning home after two years she bought a house in the western part of Elwynn Forest, turning it into a greenhouse with the herbs in Kalimdor. Seeking employment she began to work in the Abbey of Elwynn Forest with teaching newly joined members. Continuing her own studies with Marko Dent. She began to become frequent at taverns in Stormwind to try and make new friends. With a rather timid personality it became apparent it would be hard to make friends, so she opened up and became a standing patron by working in a tavern. Balancing her studies with the Light and her tavern job was difficult for her at times. She managed by managing her time tightly. Characteristics A thin lively young lady with medium brown hair, light brown eyes. Always adorned in crimson scarves or garnet jewelry. A hushful voice and a go-getter conviction, docile in the smallest of ways with a harsh attitude of if you need something done, get it done yourself. Category:Human